A database may be configured to store a plurality of electronic data records. The database may be coupled with a database management system (DBMS) that supports a variety of database operations for accessing the data records held in the database including, for example, structured query language (SQL) queries and/or the like. Data may be stored in the DBMS in a column store format in column-oriented storage blocks. Data may also be stored in the DBMS in a row store format in row-oriented storage blocks.